1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color toner used for development of electrostatic latent images which are formed in electrophotography, electrostatic recording methods, electrostatic printing methods, or the like, and a process for nonmagnetic one-component development by applying the color toner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, heat roll fixing methods have been widely employed as a method for fixing visible images. However, when a color toner is applied to the heat roll fixing method, offset phenomenon is likely to take place, because the color toner contains compounds having low softening points in large amounts, from the viewpoint of light properties. Therefore, there has been proposed a toner containing a releasing agent such as carnauba wax, montan wax, candelilla wax, or rice wax (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 5-341577 and Hei 8-220808). However, there arise such problems that the various condition settings are insufficient, so that there are defects in the filming resistance property onto the photoconductor, the offset resistance property, and the transparency of the fixed toner. Further, there have not been reported any toners satisfying all properties required for color toners such as storage ability, durability and color reproducibility.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color toner being free from filming onto a photoconductor and less likely to cause offset, and having excellent storage ability, durability and color reproducibility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for nonmagnetic one-component development applying the color toner.
These objects and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.